I Will Wait For You: A Karezi Fanfiction
by RayGunCross
Summary: This is my first fanfiction posted on here, so drop a comment if you like it and I'll make more for you!


They were all gone, all of them, every last one. All of his friends had died, all to save him. And now, he was alone. They all fought for him, and now this troll would do the same for them. Karkat grabbed his blood covered sickle and took a stance, waiting for the murderer of his friends to go to take him next. The beast, Jack Noir, regained his footing and immediately eliminated the space between them. Karkat quickly held his hand in front of him and set off sprinting towards the monster, the killer of his friends. Jack made very little effort to move out of the way of the oncoming blade, he had already been through this many times already. They continued to brawl like this, Karkat fighting with all his might and Jack found this as a game, barely wasting any energy on the tiny troll, barely matching strength with him. The young troll fought valiantly for his friends, until Jack decided there would be no more games. The dog grabbed his sword and started making an effort to make Karkat fail at his one deed, to make him pay. The sword struck straight through Karkat's grey chest, allowing the mutant red blood to pool at his feet and stain Jack's fur with yet another color. Karkat squeezed his eyes shut, allowing memories of the one who died being his shield, the only one who would ever make him flush the way he did, to consume his mind.

Terezi Pyrope.

The teal blooded female who was always there for him. She was the one who could always make him smile, laugh, or even cry. Terezi completely took control of the mutant's emotions and held them dear to her. He could remember the last words she said to him "I'll wait for you." The memories consumed his dying mind with one last thought of pain as they replayed. His friends were surrounding him, all were dead, consumed by pools of their mixed blood. All except one, Terezi stood face to face with death, fighting Jack off with her red stained cane, the dragon's head at the top still had alluring eyes, just like its owner. Terezi's eyes glinted with determination as she fought, grief would not take her this time. Sadly, impulse did. Jack flew towards the paralyzed body of Karkat, standing in fear. Terezi could smell the licorice terror about to collide with the scent of cherries and set off towards the two. As mentioned, impulse killed her, this impulse stuck her right between Karkat and Jack's sword, arms spread out like dragon wings. The ink black blade planted itself straight in the middle of her chest. Jack growled in anger and flung his blade to the side and flew off to the side.

Terezi smiled, her face a mixture of defeat, sadness, and pride in protecting her one favorite troll, Karkat Vantas. Karkat fell to the floor grabbing her shoulders and wrapping her in a tight hug, staining his shirt with her teal blood, he didn't care though. He let go reluctantly and looked into her eyes, through what was left of the troll's cracked glasses. He could see thin line of teal running down her smiling face and his face fell knowing that she would die because of him. The troll saw this and weakly took her hand and placed it on the back his neck, allowing her to hoist herself up to eye level with the troll. Out of the corner of Karkat's eye, he could see this and turned his head to face her. This was met with surprise, because her lips met with his, allowing her to finally express her feelings to him in her dying moments.

The memories started to fade, Karkat knew the rest. In her dying breath, Terezi would tell Karkat she'll wait for him and drifted off into death. His dying moments will be different, however. Karkat gathered the last of his energy and stumbled over to Feferi's corpse, surrounded in fuchsia blood. Karkat smiled weakly as he saw that she had died gripping Eridan's hand. Their grip on each other had weakened in death, but was still very empowering seeing their feelings for each other, he thought of his for Terezi and his smile broadened. This had given him enough motivation to pry Feferi's trident out of her cold hand and using it to prop him up to face Jack Noir. Karkat whistled for his attention and although he immediately turned around, Karkat didn't move. He saw him take flight, saw his toothy smirk, and his stained fur. This was the moment, he aimed for his chest and flung the bloody trident with all his might. The trident struck dead on and Jack howled in pain. Karkat smiled, knowing he had avenged his friends, and allowed his senses to fade. He fell to the ground, content with all he had done, and shut his eyes for the last time.

Karkat woke up, this was all so confusing to him, shouldn't he be dead? He could almost imagine the voices of his lost friends, echoing his name behind him. It was imagination, until his wishes came true. One voice stood out among them all, "Karkat!" the voice was so clear it seemed almost real. That thought made him turn around, putting him face to face with Terezi Pyrope. She was looking as good as new, no scars, cuts, or bruises at all. "I told you I would wait for you." This made a small smile cross face, "Yeah, you did." Terezi smiled and pulled him into a hug. This broke poor Karkat Vantas, he started to cry silently, gripping the back of her shirt and tilting his head into her shoulder. Terezi smiled and copied his actions, tears ran down her face, small inhales came from both as they cried softly into each other's shoulders. Once the pair calmed down Karkat took Terezi's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, Terezi smiled happily and kissed him. This went on for a bit and Karkat hugged her once more and whispered into her shoulder, "Flushed for you." Terezi's smile softened and whispered back "Flushed for you too." The pair had become inseparable matesprites and never left each other's side until their time to die. They never cared about their blood caste and the status quo, they stayed together no matter what anyone else said. The two trolls died a peaceful death, one of old age where they died together, holding hands and surrounded by friends and family. Their last words were "Flushed for you." directed towards each other.

ThE eNd MoThErFuCkErS


End file.
